


Target: Chase

by Wreck



Series: 20 fics in 20 days [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of Percy thought that his handlers were hazing him, laughing as they watched him run all over the country chasing a blonde girl with a ponytail and baseball cap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target: Chase

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from: [notthefirst119](http://notthefirst119.tumblr.com/): _Modern AU where Percy is a spy and Annabeth is his target,but she has a secret that is going to compromise his mission._
> 
> I'm not sure it's quite what they wanted, but hey it was fun to write nonetheless. 
> 
> Un beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

He had been following her for a few weeks now, careful and calculating, observing her movements and trying to get a better read on his target. The dossier he received was a lot thinner than ones he’d seen before, and lacking any real detail. 

**Name** : Annabeth Chase  
 **Age** : 24  
 **Hometown** : San Francisco, CA  
 **Last Known Location** : Long Island, NY  
 **Family** : Father, Stepmother, Stepbrothers – no contact; Mother – whereabouts unknown  
 **Known Associates** : Luke Castellan (deceased); Thalia Grace (deceased)  
 **Skills** : hacking, hand-to-hand combat

Below her profile was a list of recent movements, tracking her location across the US. Percy had stared at the file for so long that he had memorized her route while trying to find a pattern. He couldn’t see one one; there were just dots on a map. 

There wasn’t even a list of crimes, and according to his research she had no arrest record. She didn’t even come up as flagged on any of the routine database searches he ran. The file from HQ contained nothing that indicated that this girl was a threat – except perhaps the fact that she knew her way around the computer and her two known associates were dead. 

Part of Percy thought that his handlers were hazing him, laughing as they watched him run all over the country chasing a blonde girl with a ponytail and baseball cap. The other part of him wanted answers – real answers.

Percy swirled the drink in his hand, letting the ice cubes clink together as he stared at the picture accompanying the file. Chase looked much younger, maybe in her mid to late teens, her hair in a loose ponytail and a smile wide across her face. It looked like a high school yearbook photo. What had happened to this girl in the years since this picture was taken to get her on HQ’s radar? 

He tugged at his tie, and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. He sighed, pushed a hand through his unruly black hair, and downed the last of his drink. He was no closer to figuring out why she was his mark, and something didn’t sit right with him not knowing. 

He sat back down at his laptop and started digging, looking through everything he could find on her and her known associates. And the longer he stared, the less sense it all made. 

…

Percy finally caught up with Annabeth Chase outside of the Legion of Honor in in San Francisco. It was a few hours before dawn, but there she was, casually sitting on the steps, reading something on a small tablet or e-reader. She looked up as Percy approached around the side of the large fountain in the courtyard. 

Percy leveled his gun at his target. “Chase!” Percy called, trying to act like he was the one in control.

“Yeah?” she called back in a bored tone, fingers tapping something out on the tablet. 

Percy wasn’t expecting that. 

“Put down that device and put your hands behind you head,” Percy commanded. 

“Why?” she asked. “You’re just going to kill me anyway.”

Percy was caught off guard again. “I––“ he started.

“I’ve been watching you watch me,” she said, tossing the tablet into her bag and getting to her feet. She slowly started walking down the stairs towards Percy. “I know they haven’t told you why you’re after me.”

“So?” Percy called back. “What difference does that make? I have my orders.”

“Oh, I think it might make all the difference,” she said, almost face to face with him. 

Percy took a step back as she kept walking forward. He kept stepping back until his heel hit the low wall around the fountain. 

“Take one more step," she whispered and Percy was struck by the sincerity in her eyes. “Take one more step and understand why they need _you_ to take _me_ out.”

Percy shook his head, confused. “I don’t understand.”

“You will,” she promised and something in her voice must have rung true for Percy. He lowered his gun.

Slowly, he took another step back, over the low wall, and brought his foot – shoe and all – down into the water. Immediately, Percy felt different. It was like he was surged with energy and power. He thought he even saw a faint blueish glow around him. 

When he looked up Annabeth was grinning widely at him. 

“What is this?” Percy asked breathless. 

“Tell me something,” Annabeth said, holding out her hand to Percy, “what do you know about the Greek Gods?”


End file.
